An oil-based cosmetic preparation can protect the lip and skin from dryness and impart a smooth feel to the lip and the skin by applying the oil-based cosmetic preparation onto the lip and the skin. However, although an oil solution having a high viscosity may provide a good existing feel of the cosmetic upon application to the skin, such an oil solution has problems of becoming greasy easily and being difficult to spread. Meanwhile, an oil solution having a low viscosity has a poor existing feel, and not only can not retain the smooth feel but also easily loses the good existing feel of the cosmetic upon application to the skin. Those problems are particularly remarkable in a lip cosmetic preparation.
It has been known that a smooth feel can be imparted by blending an aqueous polymer having a large molecular weight in water-based cosmetic preparations such as face lotions, o/w type milky lotions, and massage agents. Likewise in the oil-based cosmetic preparation, it has been attempted that the oil-based cosmetic preparation is modified by using a polymer compound having a large molecular weight (cellulose derivatives and the like) (e.g., Patent Documents 1 and 2). However in Patent Documents 1 and 2, inhibition of secondary adherence of the oil-based cosmetic preparation is disclosed, but modification of the pleasant feel upon application to the skin is not disclosed.
On the other hand, it is possible to enhance the smooth feel by using polyisoprene and polyether (e.g., Patent Document 3). However, a strong stringy property occurs upon the application of the oil-based cosmetic preparation when such a polymer compound is used.
Further, Patent Document 4 discloses oil-soluble polysaccharide palmitate, and describes that the oil-soluble polysaccharide palmitate may also be used as an oil-based thickener for cosmetics.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2007-527861    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-08-175929    [Patent Document 3] WO 99/42513    [Patent Document 4] JP-A-05-255401